


Groovy

by RenaiRin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I made a happy thing for the day of doom, I made our boy sing again, I'm so proud of our harry potter kun, Karaoke, Mementos (Persona 5), One Shot Collection, Other, Singing, akira with eyeliner, happy 11/20 motherfuckers, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaiRin/pseuds/RenaiRin
Summary: Karaoke one-shots and short stories revolving around the Phantom Thieves!One Mementos target name. One song.He wasn't going to live this down anytime soon, was he?





	Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lot of my pent-up personal desire to use the _goddamn karaoke place_ in the game that we never get to use. I've also been thinking about making one-shots where our favorite people just sing and dance to different songs for different reasons. Some might tie in together, some may not. Happy 11/20 and yes, I am damn capable of fluffy good stuff!
> 
> Enjoy, and yes, the song is the one he sings in the chapter. **You know the drill! Right click to loop!**
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2LdI7rzowk

It wasn’t too long after October hit that a particular Memento’s request came in on the Phansite, something that had more than just a few people concerned. Rumors were spreading like leaves in the wind about some guy who was the leader of a band of thieves, but not in the way Akira was. This group had been going around posing as a small band, and while the supposed group were playing a set at whatever poor venue was their target, the lights would go out and low and behold, as soon as they came back on the place and most people in it had been robbed blind. It had gotten to the point of mild media fame when yet another punk rock joint had been stolen from, one that had some controversy surrounding its owner, and the ravenette wasn’t surprised when Mishima brought up a lead on one of their meetings.

“You’ve heard about the guy who’s going around with his friends and robbing the night clubs, right?” Inkoshira Park was peaceful at that time of night, and the nice cool breeze that ran through Akira’s hair felt refreshing from all the stress he had piled up that day. He was leaning against the railing that lined the lake, preventing some kid from running in for an ice bath. All the teen did in reply was nod his head, looking over at Mishima who stood near the railing, hands in his pockets with slightly furrowed brows.

“Lots of people have been posting about them on the site. But one specific post caught my attention!” The teal haired teen was already pulling out his phone, soon handing it over to the ravenette before continuing on.”Seems like this person may know who’s behind it. That’s the first time someone’s been so direct about a target like this.”

In the post, the message was pretty clear. Akira almost thought a little _too_ clear.

**I know who you’re looking for. Go to the club called _Chrome_ in Shibuya, find Toriyama.**

It wasn’t like messages hadn’t been so short or blunt before, but this one almost seemed like they were calling the thieves out into the light. Not like people hadn’t tried that, either. Akira shot Mishima a side glance, but the kid was already shooting off onto his explanation.

“I know what you’re thinking! But we haven’t gotten a name yet. I know it’s only partial, but I know you guys can figure it out! You always have before, and I believe in you!” The thief simply withheld a sigh, agreeing on his point. It wouldn’t hurt to poke around with a few of the thieves and simply check. Besides, the name of this club was one Akira had never heard of. It also hadn’t been one on the list of those that had been robbed.

If this ‘Toriyama’ was the culprit, then all they needed was a first name to go looking for his shadow in Mementos. And he had a good idea of who to take with him into the night life of Shibuya to find out. Akira was already nodding his head, handing Mishima back his phone and giving a small smile in thanks.

“I’ll look into it.”

It wasn’t too much time later, Akira sitting down with his fellow thieves in the café, as he brought up the recent information with the others.

“So this Toriyama guy, they’re the target or they _know_ the target?” Ryuji asked, seemingly confused. Akira just shook his head, arms crossed on the top of the table of the booth he sat at in the café, which had closed early. It was still daylight out, and the sun’s gentle orange rays scattered around the room and marked everyone in a warm hue.

“I don’t know. We’ve got to get there to find out.”

“Chrome is some punk rock club, right? I’ve heard some of the girls talk about it at Shujin in-between classes.” Ann popped in, fishing out her phone and what the lead thief guessed was trying to look the club up, before Makoto who had long since beat her to it began to take her turn speaking, Futaba in the seat directly behind the brunette peering over her shoulder at the information.

“This is a small punk rock themed club. It’s been open for a few years. It also has a big _specific_ crowd of customers.” Makoto rolled her ruby eyes into a side glance as Yusuke chimed in beside her.

“’Punk’? I’m not aware of what that means. Is it a place for people like Ryuji?”

“Hey! I’m not a punk!” The blonde whined, tipping the stool he sat in backwards, huffing in annoyance.

“You could pull it off though, with what you wear.” Ann added, only earning a grunt from the track star. The bespectacled girl then took her turn in the conversation, running off a description like a dictionary.

“’ _A loud, fast-moving, and aggressive form of rock music, popular in the late nineteen-seventies and early nineteen eighties’_ , most people who listen to the modern version and are associated with the culture are called ‘punks’.” Akira nodded his head along, of which Yusuke made a satisfied hum and nod of approval.

“This is risky though, is it not?” Haru added, who was sitting next to Ryuji at the barstools, eyeing Morgana who headed the table between most of the thieves. His eyes were squinted slightly but he nodded in agreement.

“It is if they think a group of kids are the Phantom Thieves, and are looking to draw us out. But Joker has a plan for that, right?” Again Akira nodded, straightening in his seat before getting to his plan.

“That’s why I’m only taking a few of you with me when I go to figure out the name of our target. Ryuji, Makoto, and Haru. You’re all with me on this.” A slightly startled Haru popped her head up from her small slouch; the two blondes glanced at one another with a ‘ _what’_ in their throats, and lastly the candy eyed girl who simply brought her hand to her chin, thinking it over before nodding contentedly.

“You have a good eye, leader.” She added, before the purple-clad girl at the bar looked her way.

“But, why are you choosing me to go with? Isn’t Futaba-san more suited to that culture than I am?”

“Futaba isn’t great with crowds yet, and she’s not really meant for missions where we have to actively work for our information. Besides, if anything were to happen and we would need a distraction, her skills at her computer are bar-none.” Makoto answered, knowing exactly why Akira chose the three he did. She continued on as the two blondes turned her way to inquire about one another as well.

“Ryuji is more simple. He can _technically_ fit in with that crowd. Certainly has the attitude for it.”

“But what about _you_! You’re too…too…goody-two-shoes!” Ann whined with an apologetic smile, as Ryuji continued on from her words “You’re too prim and proper, it would be like bringin’ a giant sign that says ‘we don’t belong here!’ with us!” Makoto simply smirked in their direction, a mix of deadly sincerity and a look that would put most to shame, a power in her eyes demanding attention from the two blondes before Akira buffered it by speaking up.

“She’s got the personality traits to pass, if need be she can also defend herself. Ann, you’re in charge of outfits. We’re supposed to blend in, and I know not everyone has clothes that match the ‘punk’ style. Haru—“as soon as he said her name their eyes connected, “You can pull it off better than Yusuke and Futaba can. Have a little more faith in yourself.”

At that the brunette perked up with a small smile on her face. Akira knew she was trying her best after her father’s death to maintain an air of polite, pristine manners. But something about her told him he was right in choosing her for the job. The ravenette could see the playful glint in her eyes as she fell back into her own world, Ann already ranting about what clothes would look great on the girls. Ryuji had already accepted his fate, apparently not minding it too much. Makoto made eye contact with the lead thief after a few moments of the background chatter, the question Akira was expecting rolling off of her tongue.

“Okay, when are we commencing the plan.” Akira leaned back in his seat, arms crossed as the light from above cast over his glasses just right to hide his eyes.

“Later tonight, if possible. I know it’s shorthanded but we’re on a time limit here. Ann, will the outfits be a problem?”

“Huh? Wow, that’s not a lot of time at all. Don’t worry though! I’ve got some punk clothes left over from a shoot I think Makoto would fit into. Haru, you’re coming with me! We’re going to the mall in Shibuya for yours! And Ryuji too!” She was already dragging the two out of the café when the chocolate eyed teen started fussing.

“What!? Me? Ain’t I good in what I’ve got on already?”

“Ryuji, you’re wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and your school slacks. No.” Makoto started off, politely passing Yusuke and standing to go after them. “Leader, are you coming with?”

He stood but did not follow, simply handing the brunette yen he saved for this occasion before shaking his head. “I don’t need an outfit. Mine’s upstairs.”

“You already have one?” the ruby-eyed teen pondered aloud, and Akira simply chuckled, raising his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“I thought it would save some time. All I need is Ann to do something for me later when you guys return. Yusuke, Futaba, you’re staying behind but should we need you to do something flashy, be ready. Morgana, tail us but don’t come in unless Futaba lets you know. Does everyone know their job?”

“Got it, Joker!” Morgana nodded his head in approval, and so the night went on.

It was already night when the four teens made their way into the nightclub called _Chrome_. Loud punk rock music was blaring from a live stage, and one by one the teens entered into the building, blinding neon lights flashing in every direction and teens and young adults alike were mixing together in different hues, all dressed in a similar fashion to the thieves.

Haru was dressed in a pleated black-and-lavender skirt, ripped stocking’s that led into boots came into view as she walked, the ripped purple spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing hidden behind an ebony, tight mesh top. On her hands were half-gloves in a slightly pastel pink color. Makoto was in a similar fashion, slightly scuffed and ripped here and there dark grey skinny jeans and a long, criss-crossed black top. The shirt was more in a men’s size, so it was longer down past her hips and the shirt teased at the side of her bust where everything that wanted to been seen was hidden behind a crimson tank top, which shone through the small rips in the shirt. Around her thin neck was a spiked collar, which she had actually picked out herself.

Ryuji was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and he insisted upon his usual yellow shirt, but gave in when he was forced to wear some leather bracelets on his wrists. His hair was also tussled a bit, and when the leader of the group headed them and looked over his shoulder smirking, a few people in the crowd turned their eyes towards him.

Akira was unique in the fact he didn’t look too much different, but what he wore melded better with his looks and made him stand out for sure. Dark distressed skinny jeans and a slate colored muscle shirt, arms hidden behind a black leather coat that only went half-way down his torso to his waist. The shiny material sparkled in the colors flashing around the room, and the cuffs went down passed his wrists just right to be comfortable. Ann had even done the fantastic job of his own ‘make-up’, which actually got a dropped jaw from most of them. He left the glasses behind for simple ebony eyeliner that made his eyes pop, and the way Ann teased his hair to be a sexy kind of messy only added to the effect.

A few girls, even guys, stopped to coo in the thieves’ direction as Akira lead them to the security guard by the stage. Ryuji rounded the ravenette’s right side as he glanced around the club. “Man, I didn’t know you were prepared for this kinda thing. Where did you even get those clothes?”

“I must say, they look great on you Akira!” Haru chimed in, her smokey purple eye shadow complementing her in the dim lights. Makoto smirked in the light, looking around and before speaking only loud enough for her fellow thieves to hear.

“Four guards around the stage. There was also the man near the front door who’s a hidden guard. We need to keep our eyes on them in case this plan goes south.” Ryuji and Haru nodded, just as Akira stopped in front of the security before the stairs leading to the back area of the club.

“Can I help you, brat?” the guard started, not amused until Akira spoke, standing tall with a slight smile.

“We’re here to see Toriyama. Are they in the back?”

“Ah,” the guard started, seemingly remembering something, “You’re the replacement huh? Go on back. Show starts in ten.” Akira took the opportunity, just as he heard Ryuji’s ‘huh’ and saw the girls giving each other a glance. He went up the stairs just as the other three followed behind him.

“We’re only here for the name.” He reminded them, and in doing so they all left their uncertainties at the bottom of the stairs. At the top was a simple rusty red room, a few chairs here and there, guitars on the walls where a woman decked out in skinny jeans and wearing a dark crimson trench coat was standing, facing away from them with a phone against her ear, her short and spiky platinum hair black at the ends, framing her face as she turned her head to reveal jade green irises full of irritation.

“You should’ve been here an hour ago! You can’t just bail on us now—H-Hey!? Did he just? Argh!” She stomped her foot before turning around annoyed, starring at the group before her with some minor annoyance as she tossed her phone onto the ratty sofa beside her. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one as she started.

“Who the hell are you guys?” She was already taking a long breath of the poison as Ryuji stepped forward and spoke.

“We’re lookin’ for Toriyama. Do ya know him?” The woman breathed the smoke through her nose, a laugh accompanying it as she gazed at each one of the teens before her.

“You’re talking to her.” The small surprise was drowned out by the crowd below, allowing the woman to continue on. “So you’re the replacements, huh?”

“We heard you know a thing or two about the guy going around robbing clubs like yours.” It was then that the woman’s smiled dipped, as Makoto finished talking. Toriyama furrowed her brows for a moment, thinking.

“So you’re _them_. I didn’t think they’d send anyone, considering things.” She took another drag of her cigarette as Haru spoke, a hand on her hip but a wavering frown on her face.

“Are you the one who requested help?” The brunette asked, and the punk simply nodded. She then set her eyes onto Akira and addressed him directly.

“You, quiet kid. You’re their leader, huh? I bet you’ve got a thing or two up your sleeve.” She raised her hand when Makoto tried to talk, and Akira who had his hands in his pockets most of the conversation tilted his head, waiting for her to finish taking another slow breath of nicotine before she put the cigarette out early. She strode forward, and looked him over, up and down, humming in what seemed to be approval. “You’ll do just fine. Say, since you brought your friends here, and I’m guessing you know the _real_ phantom thieves and are just workin’ for them or something, I’ve got a simple proposition for ya. I’ll tell you the name of the guy who’s been jacking clubs if you do me a favor.”

“And what favor would that be?” Akira dared to speak, and Ryuji was already shooting him a glance of disbelief when Toriyama smiled playfully.

“My main event tonight just ditched for some hard drugs an’ whore in Shinjuku. I need a singer to fill my spot, but I can’t do it. I’m too busy running things in the back here. All I need you to do is sing a song.”

Haru and Ryuji were exchanging glances, and Makoto was looking over at Akira questioningly just as the one blonde spoke up. “Sing? Man, I’ve never even heard a full paragraph from my bud here and you want him to _sing—!?“_ Akira stopped him with the raise of his right hand, and then walked forward after thinking it begrudgingly through. One song for a name, a name that would end the robberies and keep innocent people in the crowd safe, was more than a decent trade off. And this Toriyama didn’t seem as shady as he thought the situation would be. The ravenette didn’t particularly want to sing though, but if it was to help someone in the end…

“One song?” Toriyama smiled and stepped forward enough to whisper into his ear, and the teen widened his eyes in her direction as she smiled.

“You do know that song, right? That’s the one my crowd was requesting.” Akira nodded, a slight pang of annoyance in his gut that he _did_ know it and he was going to have to sing it _aloud_. And with his friends watching no doubt. The one thing he didn’t particularly want to do in front of them…

“You tell us the name immediately after, got it?” Toriyama barked an amused laugh, bringing her hand out for a shake in confirmation of the agreement.

“Deal. Oh, and, don’t just stand there. Move a little, okay?” Akira smirked in reply, and Toriyama caught a glimpse of crimson in his eyes as he took her hand and shook it. He leaned in close enough for only her to hear.

“I think I can do that.” She smirked, her eyes drifting to the others as she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him to the backstage area.

“You guys can wait in the crowd! I’ll return your friend after the show!” The two disappeared just as Akira heard Ryuji mutter a “Are we really gonna just believe her like that?” to the girls.

It was exactly ten minutes later when the other three thieves spotted Akira walking up on the stages, after the last guy recently exited. The thief looked a little nervous, slightly annoyed, just as Toriyama shoved a mic into his hand and the band behind them both got the cue to play the right song. Akira made his way to front center where the mic stand was, setting the microphone back into place and overlooking the crowd. He spotted Haru in purple first, Makoto beside her and a nervous Ryuji in front of them.

“Dude what if he’s like, bad? Does that mean the deal is off?” The blonde barely spoke when Makoto placed her hand on his shoulder, eyes overlooking the stage.

“Have faith. You never know until it happens. Besides, this is our leader we’re talking about. There’s no stopping him now.” Haru nodded in agreement, giving a big smile that shone brighter than the stage lights in Akira’s eyes. He smiled just cockily enough to drown the nervousness in his gut as the song started playing.  A good few seconds passed before he started clapping his hands together, signaling for the crowd to follow. Not long after that, the ravenette started to sing.

“ _Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high, If you listen close you can hear him cry~_ “The initial words sent chills down to the three thieves in the crowd, and the voice that caused them such surprise and awe continued on.

“~ _Oh, Lord, heaven knows, We belong way down below,_ Sing it!” The crowd followed up with the same verse, Akira guiding them along with a serious expression on his face. His entire demeanor changed to match the song and _wow…_ his voice! Like liquid velvet, it was smooth and had an air of sexiness to it that made most girls’ hearts flutter. That outfit and the way his eyes popped from the eyeliner didn’t help at _all_. It made the effect worse off; Haru’s eyes were wide open, face flushed over nearly as red as Makoto’s eyes, and Ryuji’s jaw had already long dropped to the floor.

It was the next verse that got Akira moving around the stage, no longer clapping along since the crowd was able to continue on their won. He started walking to the right, just bringing the mic with him. “ _Judy's in the front seat picking up trash, Living on the dough, Gotta make that cash~”_

 _“Won't be pretty, Won't be sweet! She's just sittin' on her feet, singing ‘Oh, Lord, heaven knows, We belong way down below, Go.~”_ the amount of emotion he put into the words, and the way he stole the attention of the crowd was only fitting of his own personality. Again they repeated the chorus, and just as he continued he glanced down with amber eyes to his friends in the crowd.

“ _Sing! Oh, Lord, tell us so, We belong way down below~”_ Again the crowd repeated the words, and with it Akira made his way back to center stage where he grabbed a hold on the mic stand and placed the mic back on it, bring it close to him and continuing onwards.

 _“I've had better days, man, I've seen better days~”_ Their leader’s voice rang out once more, and caught the attention of even the people in the far back who hadn’t been listening. Guitar melded with his voice and if anyone in the crowd wasn’t encompassed by his spell, then they would soon enough _“I've had better ways, man, I know better ways~”_

_“~One, two, three and four, The devil's knocking at your door_

_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie, Start your life with your head held high”_ He was already working the stage like he hadn’t been nervous at all, Akira knew exactly what he was doing.

 _“Now you're on your knees, With your head hung low, Big man tells you where to go;”_ Every motion and movement made the crowd cheer louder, and he couldn’t help the perfect eye contact he gave his friends on the next line.

 _“Tell 'em it's good, Tell 'em okay, Don't do a goddamn thing they say!”_ And with that the chorus returned, and the blinding lights of the stage only gave him a glimpse of his friends cheering along.

“ _~Oh, Lord, heaven knows, We belong way down below_  
_Oh, Lord, tell us so, We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below~_ ”

 _“I've seen better ways, man, I know better ways~ I've seen better days, man, I've had better days~”_ Lost in the music, and nearly forgetting what they were there for, Akira continued on with his entire heart into the performance.  
  
“ _Gina's in the back with a pocket of high, If you listen close, You can hear the crying~”_  
  
_“Oh, Lord, heaven knows, We belong way down below, Oh, Lord, tell us so, We belong way down below_  
_Oh, Lord, heaven knows, We belong way down below,_ _Oh, Lord, tell us so, We belong way down below—Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_ ~~”  The crowd finished the final verse along with him, and as the song ended Akira was left catching his breath and listening to the cheering teens below him. He couldn’t help the smile he gave the crowd, placing the mic back before he disappeared behind the stage where Toriyama was ecstatic.

“Kid, are you sure you don’t wanna get work here? With a voice like that, you could get work anywhere.” Akira just smirked playfully as she handed him an unopened bottle of water, which he gladly drank, cooling off from the heat from the stage, lights, and singing in front of his friends and crowd.

“Not my style, thanks.” She kept her smile but shook her head with her eyes closed, one hand on her hip and the other grabbing a new cigarette. Akira ended up being lead back to the room he met the woman in just to be nearly knocked over by Haru’s tight hug.

“Akira-kun! I never knew you could sing so well! You should do it more often.” Ryuji was giving him a blown away smile, one he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Dude, what can’t you do? You were great!—“Ryuji came up and slung his arm around the ravenette’s shoulder, leaning in close and talking quietly. “Hey, uh, could you do that more often with more girl’s around?”

Makoto was smiling in his direction, a faint flush on her face as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Toriyama hummed and took a drag of the poison before speaking.

“You certainly kept your end of the bargain. The name is Riku Kanou. He came in here a few nights ago, drunk as shit, bragging about it after close. I’ve seen him before too, but I thought just putting his name on the site would be bad since he checks the damn thing every day he’s in here. Talks a lot about your friends the Thieves’ and what not. And I’d rather him not try that shit in my joint.” Akira nodded in her direction, giving her a look of sincerity.

“Consider it done.” He spoke, walking away with his friends, spotting Ryuji texting away on his phone and what he thought he saw was a video being sent. _Of course._ He wasn’t going to live this night down for a while. The things he did for the good of others…

Though, maybe he should come back sometime. It was stress-relieving to stand on a stage and sing his heart out…

Maybe he would take Toriyama up on her offer.


End file.
